


Misuse of Lockers

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character - Freeform, Shower Sex, Threesome, and with summaries, can't tell if there's fluff but i think there is, cuz i don't have one, i don't know how dicks work, this is basically sex without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You get locked out in the locker with the Hikawa twins, what's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Misuse of Lockers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my first fan-fic... and it's smut (imagine having your first fan-fic as smut lmao). I'm really bad at English since it's not my first language so there might be some wrong grammars or such, but I hope you still like it uwu.

1

Nameless' POV

I was peacefully organizing the things in my locker when I suddenly saw two familiar faces with teal hair who looks exactly identical to each other. Eh? Isn't that Hina and... Sayo? Why is she here in Haneoka? As I thought of my own, I just noticed they're running towards my direction like a bull trying to hit a matador. "E-Eh?!" Before I can do anything else, I was shoved inside a locker with the twins, both of them panting like they just finished a running marathon. "Seems like the coast is clear onee-chan!" Hina says, trying to catch her breath while peeking through the holes of the locker. "Oh and hi there Nameless-chan!"

"Why did you shove me in here with you guys?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well... I accidentally blew up the oven while trying to make cookies." Sayo answered, half-laughing. "Hina told me we should hide somewhere or else the teachers are gonna kill us."

"And why exactly are you making cookies here? In Haneoka?"

"Uh..." Sayo tries to think of a reason as she scratches the back of her head, half-laughing. "I forgot."

"Okay...?"

"Onee-chan was trying to make you cookies! But she accidentally forgot to watch the oven and it went boom!" Hina replied, trying to demonstrate what happened with her hands.

"My bad, actually," Sayo apologizes, bowing her head.

"Everyone makes mistakes, eventually." I replied, giving Sayo a reassuring smile. "So um... can we get out now?"

"Oh yeah, let's go Hina-" Sayo tried pushing the door open but it won't budge an inch. "Yorune-san... this is your locker right?"

"Yup."

"And you were just about to close it?"

"Yup."

"So that means you already locked the handle before closing it?"

"Yup."

Sayo tries her best not to smack her forehead while Hina hums thoughtfully.

"I guess we could try destroying your locker?" Hina asks.

"Isn't that destruction of property?"

"Then how are we supposed to get out?"

"Wait for the janitor, perhaps?"

"What time is it?"

"1 am."

"I guess we will be waiting for 4 hours."

Sayo can't help but sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been an hour, we're just inside my locker squished together like sardines inside a can when I suddenly felt something hard touching my butt.

"Wait a minute..." I broke the silence, trying to sound calm as possible. "Say Hina, you aren't planning anything to me in this situation, right?"

"N-Nameless-chan... I-I think it's... excited." Hina replies, her voice trembling, "Y-Your butt is just s-so... soft..."

She suddenly starts grinding her crotch against my butt, giving me shivers through my spine. Oh. My. Goodness. This can't be happening, not inside my locker. I mean, I appreciate the compliment about how soft my butt is, but not like this. I felt another hard thing against me but this time, it's against my crotch. I looked up to Sayo, who's eyes and mouth are shut closed tightly.

"S-Sayo? Don't tell me you too...?"

"I-I'm sorry Y-Yorune-san, i-it's just that... y-you're pressing t-too much against i-it." Sayo unconsciously starts grinding herself against me. This is bad, this is really bad.  
I've read way too many doujins and I know where this is going and how this is gonna end. I don't never thought that I'll ever be in one of those scenes.

"W-Wait! S-Stop...!" I tried convincing both of them but it seems it didn't reach them even though we're all so pressed to each other I can feel their hot breaths against my neck and nape. I'm in big trouble if I turn them on too much, even though I'm not. I can feel their cocks hard as rock grinding against my parts.

"I-I'm sorry Nameless-chan! Hina yells as she suddenly rips my underwear, exposing my parts.

"E-eek!" I shrieked after feeling her cock press between my butt. I've seen dicks before, but not this big. The size of Hina's dick is scary. As I stare in terror at Hina's erected cock, hands suddenly grabbed my thighs as I was lifted from the front, I can feel something hard and hot pressing against my pussy. I stare down just to see Sayo's dick, hard as rock like Hina's.

"S-Sayo?!"

"F-Forgive me a-after this, Yorune-san," she starts pushing her dick inside me, making me yelp in pain. It hurts, she's way too big. Hina also starts pushing hers inside my butt. I'm being double penetrated, I can feel my insides being messed up as they make their way in.

"N-Nameless-chan... y-you're so tight!" Hina complains. I wanna tell her that she's just stupidly big, but I'm too busy trying to contain my noises by covering my mouth. They have finally managed to push their cocks all the way inside me, I can feel Sayo hitting my womb, they have occupied every possible space inside me.

"H-Hina! It hurts! Y-You're gonna rip me apart!" I cried in pain. This rather felt painful more than pleasurable. Maybe because it's my first time? Or maybe because Hina's cock is stupidly big? Sayo is the same, she's gonna rip my pussy at this point.

"I-I'm sorry Nameless-chan!" Hina whined, I can tell that her dick is being squeezed so much it's probably painful for her too, same goes for Sayo. I should probably stop squeezing them or else they'll accidentally come, but I can't help it. I'm trying my best not to get my pussy and butt ripped apart by their dicks.

They started thrusting inside me, hitting my deepest parts every time they push in. Ouch, ouch, ouch!

"Ah!" I suddenly felt Hina's hands unbutton my uniform and unhook my bra, grabbing my chest, pinching my nipples as she thrusts inside me, "W-Wow, Nameless-chan you're nipples are erect!" Hina exclaims as she plays with my chest.

"S-Stop that!" I don't want her to stop actually, it's turning me on. I noticed but I no longer feel the pain earlier and I feel like each of their thrusts are now pleasure to me. Their pace starts to get faster, w-wait! Don't tell me they're gonna shoot it inside me?! I started hissing as a sign of hostility, but they just hissed back.

"Y-Yorune-san! I-I think I'm gonna...!" Sayo starts thrusting faster, I can feel her dick swelling up inside me.

"M-Me too!" Hina also starts thrusting quicker like Sayo.

"W-Wait! D-Don't do it ins- ahh!!!"

"Y-Yorune-san!!!"

"N-Nameless-chan!!!"

It was too late, before I can even finish my sentence, they started unloading inside me, each thrust shooting white, hot, gooey liquid. One, two, three, four and, the fifth one, the final thrust, they pushed themselves inside me as much as they can as they shoot everything they have in store inside me, filling my womb and butt with hot cum. We all hugged tightly as we came. Their cum started to spill out of me as I no longer have any more storage left inside for their semen. After they have completely emptied themselves, we started to relax, trying to catch our breaths.

"That was... boppin'..." Hina pants.

"Y-Yeah." Sayo replies.

As they pulled out, all of the semen that was inside me started to spill out like a fountain.

"You two made a mess inside me..."

"I-I'm sorry Yorune-san!" Sayo apologized, closing her eyes to avoid eye contact. No use of apologizing anyways, I kneeled down. Sayo seems confused when I suddenly started licking her now limp cock.

"Y-Yorune-san?!" Sayo looks at me with a surprised face.

"Atleast let me clean you up." 

"Y-You don't have to- ahh!" Sayo tried to protest when I suddenly start sucking on her dick, I can feel her getting hard in my mouth. I lick the tip of her head and tried cleaning it's inside. I made lazy circles around the head, licking the shaft, crown, head, and tip.

"Y-Yorune-san... I-I just came so let me rest...!" I can feel her swelling up again, seems like she's ready for round two.

"Ahhh!!!" And from there, she came inside my mouth, she grabbed my head and push her dick all the way through my throat, releasing more hot semen. I-I can't breathe! I can't inhale anything with my nose. After Sayo emptied herself again inside my mouth, her semen spilling at the edge of my mouth. She finally pulls out. I swallowed the hot goo before coughing and at the same time catching my breath. Sayo legs seems to shake and starting to limp.

"Hah... hah..." Sayo pants after releasing a new batch for me. "I-I think I'm gonna pass out."

"Wow onee-chan, I thought you could only go for one round!" Hina exclaimed, finally pulling up her panties and fixing her disheveled clothing.

"Y-Yorune-san was just too good." Sayo said, I blushed at the compliment. "Oh my god Y-Yorune-san, you're so sticky..."

"Say Sayo, Hina. How long have you been storing your junk?" I asked sternly.

"Umm, a week I think?" Hina replies sheepishly.

Wow, how can they store so much in a week? I'm drenched from head to toe like I just got sticky glue all over me. There's no way I'm going home like this. I tried licking my fingers dripping in semen, they don't taste anything at all to be honest, it's just that they have this weird smell.

"Y-Yorune-san?!" Sayo seems shocked at what I'm doing.

"I'm cleaning myself up, why?"

"U-umm..." Sayo can't think of an answer.

"Well I don't have tissues, so this is the best I can do." I replied, sticking out my tongue as I lick my fingers like I just dipped it in honey.

"N-Nameless-chan, can you umm... not do it so sexily?" Hina asked, averting her gaze. Is this turning her on?

"My hair is a mess." I said, my hair has some strings of semen all over it. Same goes for my face. "Geez... I think I'm gonna take a long bath after this."

"I-If you like, Yorune-san, you can have a shower at our home and I'll help you clean up."

"Okay?"

2

I arrive at the Hikawa Residence along with the twins, still soaked in their junk. I heard some students murmuring but I told them I just got sticky glue all over me, and they took the bait. Thank god they didn't noticed the smell, I kept my distance away from them so that they can't sniff me or else they'd assumed I was soaked by "something else". I might as well never show up in Haneoka ever again if someone found out what actually happened inside my very own locker.

"I-I'll lend you some clothes, Yorune-san," Sayo offered. Since we're almost the same height and body figure, I guess it's no problem. "Sure," I replied. I headed straight to their bathroom and started removing my clothes, Hina said she'll do the laundry after helping her load out. I set the shower to "cold" and turned it on. Ahh... After being drench by hot semen, it feels really good. I love cold showers, even if it's winter. I applied shampoo on my sticky hair and scrubbed on it until I feel like I've finally removed the stickiness.

Sayo's POV

Seems like Yorune-san is already taking a shower. I started undressing myself and went inside the bathroom with a towel covering my body. "S-Sayo?" Yorune-san seems surprised to see me. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I say that I'm gonna help you clean up after the mess me and Hina did to you?"

"O-Oh yeah... I forgot." She remembered.

"Let me clean your back."

Yorune-san lent me the scrub she's using for me to scrub her back. I stared at her back for quite awhile, her skin looks so milky, I thought to myself. I tried pinching a small amount of skin on her hips, making her jump slightly. It's so soft, just like a marshmallow.

"S-Sayo, are you gonna scrub or...?" Yorune-san asked. Oops, I guess I'm staring at her skin way too much than I expected. But I can't help it, her skin just looks so soft.

"A-Ahh sorry, I spaced out a little bit." I replied. I started scrubbing her back gently but firmly. I wonder if she uses lotions like Lisa or aromatic oils like Hina. As I was spacing out again, I just started to notice Yorune-san's sides. I can see the roundness of her chest, her curves, and her plump butt. Oh no. I'm starting to have an erection as I start to think indecent thoughts.

"U-Umm Sayo? I-I think I can wash my own chest..."

"Huh?" I looked to see where my hands are, only to see them unconsciously squeezing Yorune-san's chest. "A-Ahh! I'm sorry!" I let go the softness, Yorune-san immediately covers her chest with her arms, she seems to be blushing.

"I-It's okay..." She assures. When did my hands start groping her? Pull yourself together Sayo!

"Hey umm... Sayo?"

"W-What is it Yorune-san?" I nervously asked.

"A-Are you still not satisfied earlier in the locker? I-If you want... you could umm... have my body for the whole night..."

Did I heard that right? Yorune-san is offering me her body for one whole night?

"A-Are you serious?"

"I-If it satisfies your u-urges, then y-yes..."

Thousands of indecent thoughts flooded my mind as she said that sentence. For one whole night I can actually have Yorune-san all by myself, I can keep doing it to her until we pass out. I can have that nice body of hers for me. All for me. That's when I lost control of myself, I pinned Yorune-san down, giving me a nice view of her entire body. "S-Sayo?! W-We could do it in your bedroom!" Yes, we could do it in my bedroom, but my body refuses so. I started pushing my cock in her pussy. She's really tight, she's squeezing the living hell out of me, I might instantly come without even doing anything.

"Ahh!" She moaned as I pushed in. After occupying her insides as much as I can, I started thrusting. My dick can't wait anymore, it's too swollen. Yorune-san covers her mouth with the back of her hand, trying to muffle the moans she's making.

"S-Sayo! D-Don't be so rough..."

"I just can't get enough of your body!" I exclaimed, I'm clearly losing control. My pace starts to quicken. Yorune-san's eyes are shut very tightly, so I closed my eyes too, trying to visualize the movements I'm making, picturing or imagining what it must look like, which is hot. My mind starts to flood with thoughts of me fucking Yorune-san, how deep my cock is going in her pussy, how fast I'm going, the moans she's making, how soft her body feels, how warm her insides are, how-

"Y-Yorune-san!"

But those thoughts were cut short as a familiar sensation starts building up in my dick. I feel my orgasm coming, so I slide my dick out of her pussy to the point where I can feel the head almost out, and suddenly jamming it back in, pushing myself as far as I can go inside her as I shoot my semen in her womb. Afterwards, I feel my whole body going limp probably due to exhaustion, as I fall slowly on top of Yorune-san, both of us trying to catch our breaths while my pulsing cock still inside her pussy.

"S-Sayo..."

"Y-Yorune-san?"

"A-Are... you satisfied... for now...?" She pants.

"Y-Yes." I lift myself off of her, pulling myself out of her pussy as well. "Umm... could you... clean it?" I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment. I sit with my legs spread as she moves her face closer to my cock. She starts cleaning it by licking the dripping semen on the shaft up to the tip. She touches the head, moving it in different angles so that she could lick everything up. This is hot you thought to yourself as you watch her. Once it's clean, she kisses the tip, suddenly giving you another erection.

"E-Eh?" She seems surprised, I just came a few minutes ago, and now it's back to it's hard state. "That's enough for now Sayo!"

"Y-Yeah sorry."

3  
Nameless' POV

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting for forever here!" Hina pouts as she immediately sees us coming out of the shower, our faces still burning.

"A-Ahh, I-I uh... almost fell asleep in the bathtub! I-I was too exhausted, you know?" I replied, trying to look convincing as possible.

"Is that so? Well that's okay then." Hina took the bait, I'm thankful for her obliviousness. "Anyways, it's my turn now!"

"Enjoy Hina!" I waved as she disappeared. 

"Here are the clothes, Yorune-san." Sayo lent me her clothes, a plain white t-shirt and some tights. "I-I'm sorry for the clothes, I still haven't done my laundry."

"It's okay, as long as they feel comfy." I told her, giving her a smile as she sighs in relief. I changed into them and oh boy, they smell like Sayo, it smells good! I thought to myself as I wrap my own arms against me.

As I enjoy the scent of Sayo's clothes, I suddenly felt something, the feeling of mischief. Sayo and Hina had way too much fun while fucking the living lights out of me, isn't it right to have revenge every once and a while? An evil grin starts to form on my lips.

"Hey Sayo?" I asked as she dries her hair with a blow dryer.

"Hm? Do you need something?"

"Yes actually," the evil grin not leaving my face. I moved closer to her ear, whispering "I want you to fuck me till I feel sorry, make a mess inside me, say dirty and vulgar words to my ear." I said with the most seductive voice I can muster.

"H-Huh?! Y-Yorune-san?!" Sayo suddenly became beet red as she heard those words. She looks at me with wide eyes as she tries to make a distance by cornering herself at the edge of her bed. I smirked, coming closer to her like a predator who has finally cornered their prey, ready to lunge at any moment.

"Hehe..." As I reach her, I pulled the collar of my shirt, giving her a clear view of my exposed cleavage. "You didn't even bother giving me a bra or even panties, just a shirt and tights." I grinned as I can see a lump between her spread legs. I rest my chest between her legs and against her erected cock, making her slightly moan. "Come on, what'cha gon' do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"S-Sayo! Stop! P-Please! I-I'm sorry for- n-no wait! I d-don't want anymo- ahh!!!" Nameless immediately regrets sexually provoking Sayo, who has been mercilessly fucking her for the past two hours. She can't fend off Sayo as her body has gone limp, especially her legs. Sayo's semen has been staining the bedsheets and spilling out of Nameless whenever she thrusts. Nameless is also full of bite marks around her neck, and Sayo has been french kissing her to the point where she cannot move her tongue anymore and just let Sayo's tongue roam and explore in her mouth due to exhaustion. 

"S-Sayo... n-no more... p-please..." Nameless begged, tears in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath after so many rounds. "L-Let's take... a break..." her pussy feels like it's gonna break, her vision starts to get blurry as her mind also starts to get blank, she's gonna pass out. Without answering or even opening her eyes to look at her, Sayo once again starts thrusting, indicating she's still not satisfied. "Y-You monster..." Nameless murmured, do futanaris always come this much? As far as she knows, a dick will go limp and does not easily get aroused after an orgasm, but how the hell is she still hard after coming so much? She doesn't even bother resting!

"Ah fuck!" As Nameless spaces out, Sayo comes again inside her, pulling her back to reality and making her back ache again. After a few pants, Sayo finally pulls out, giving Nameless a sign of relief. S-She's done... I can... finally... rest. Or so as she thought, Hina suddenly barges in, making Nameless shudder.

"Oh? You guys were having fun without me? That's unfair!" Hina pouts, childishly stomping her foot on the floor, "You seem done onee-chan! Hehe, my turn!"

"H-Hina!" Nameless protests, stopping Hina in her tracks, who gives her a puzzled look.

"Why? I also wanna have fun!"

"I-I'm exhausted... I-I think I'm gonna... pass out..." Hina looks over at Sayo, who has fallen asleep next to Nameless due to exhaustion, too. "S-Sayo almost... made... my mind break..." She said as she starts to breathe more calmly. Hina suddenly topples over Nameless, grabbing each of her wrist. Hina gives Nameless a lustful look, moving her face close to Nameless' ear, "You're so vulnerable, so fragile, so weak. I'll make you break. I'll make you beg for me to stop. I'll make you cry out of pain and pleasure, Nameless-chan." Hina whispered with the most commanding voice she can muster as she licks her lips, making Nameless' spine shiver in fear, when did Hina sound so dominant? So... powerful? She suddenly starts slowly licking her neck along with hot breaths, making her whine in pleasure.

Nameless' POV*  
*I dunno but I feel like I should write this scene empathetically, y'know? So like, I have to put myself into the shoes of the POV character (even though this is my OC lmao) so anyways, enjoy.

I whined in pleasure as I feel Hina's tongue slowly lick my bruised neck along with hot breaths. "You belong to us, Nameless-chan." I moaned as she bites my neck, leaving more marks, I start to wonder if I should start investing on a scarf. People will definitely give me looks, or worse, get called by a teacher. "We mark what is ours." She says in a seductive monotone voice that almost sounded like Sayo's. When did Hina become so sexy? After she felt like the marks are enough, she moves her lips closer to mine, and they gently meet. I can feel Hina's tongue asking for entrance, so I gave permission and opened my mouth anyway. Our tongues lapping with each other, faces twisting occasionally as needed. Her tongue starts to explore my mouth like it's scavenging in a wasteland. She breaks the kiss, a string of saliva on our tongues. "You're a good kisser, Nameless-chan." I blushed at the compliment.This is quite vanilla, I thought to myself. I was expecting some sort of BDSM or something after what Hina whispered in my ear, but yeah, I'd rather have this. She then starts pulling my shirt up, revealing my chest. She places her palm on top of my right breast, making me slightly gasp. "Oh? You're quite sensitive here?" Hina teased, she starts licking my right nipple, making it erect. She keeps the other breast company with her right hand, playing the nipple with her thumb. She then starts sucking, making circles with her tongue, and biting while her other hand starts pinching and pulling, I let out a whines of pleasure. I'm starting to get wet down there, I can feel my panties soaked. "H-Hina..." Hina looks up at me, a questionable look on her face, "What is it Nameless-chan?" She asks. I pointed at my panties, she notices it's soaked and dripping. "Oh? You want me to go there? That's no longer making out you know." She teases, I know it's no longer making out, but I'm too wet now. "I-I know but... it's starting to get hot..." I said, the heat in my core is unbearable. It takes a minute or two before Hina starts moving down, she takes a look at my wet panties as if observing it. "S-Stop staring at it so intensely."

"Okay, okay." She said, she starts pulling it down, revealing my wet pussy, she slides a finger, making my legs squirm. "Should I let you come first before inserting mine or do you want me to insert it right now?" She asks.

"Y-You could insert it if you want." I replied, I can see her hard underneath, but she's quite patient. "P-Please be gentle."

"Sure." Hina reassures, she starts pulling down her panties, revealing her hard cock,  
Why is it so stupidly big? I thought. "I'm gonna put it in, ready?" I nodded, she starts sliding it in me gently, I gripped on the bedsheets, my mouth swallowed the pain as Hina enters. Once she can finally hit the end, she checks at me one more time, "You good?" I slowly nodded, I can feel her dick inside me like a hot metal rod. "I'm gonna start thrusting now, is that okay?" I nodded again. I noticed her that she's been asking me alot of questions, she seems concern as she checks on me everytime she's gonna do something, asking me if it's okay or not, I smiled for her being thoughtful and considerate. "Tell me if it's starts to get uncomfortable, I'll stop at anytime." She checks on me one last time, "Y-Yeah I'll tell." I replied. She now starts slowly thrusting, hitting my womb everytime she pushes in. She places each of her hands to the side of my body, trying to gain balance as she slides in and out. She stares at me with half-opened eyes while she lets out huffs as I let out small noises. I gripped even tighter as she slowly starts quickening her pace, I looked around at Sayo's room, trying to focus on something else, I can see Sayo herself sleeping next to me, some Roselia posters, her guitar, her picks, her desk, her notes, and some sort of little doggo statue she or Hina probably bought. I turn my focus to Hina again, she changed her arm position in which her elbows are now the ones supporting her balance. I didn't noticed probably after looking around Sayo's room. I hugged her neck, pulling her face closer to mine, feeling each others breaths and pants. I opened my mouth as she leans in for kiss, out tongues lapping. This is hot I thought, a cute girl is passionately fucking me, what more what else could I ask for? "Nameless-chan, I'm gonna come inside, is that okay?" She asks as she buck her hips. I don't think it's a really necessary question anymore, Sayo has already came inside me for quite a few times now, Hina only coming inside my butt, but I nodded anyways. She starts quickening her pace more, indicating she's starting to get there. I can feel her dick inside me swelling, she starts hitting my womb even harder this time. I also hugged her more tightly, as if I'm holding onto dear life. "I-I'm gonna come..." Hina says, suddenly hot semen starts to shoot inside me as she starts pulsing, flexing, whatever you call it. It takes about four quick thrusts and a long, hard, deep one after she finally calms down, finishing her orgasm. We catch our breaths after climaxing, she pulls out. "That was boppin'..." she said, which is true. "Y-Yeah..." I replied, still hugging her neck. 

"Hey Nameless-chan?"

"What is it Hina?"

"Did you come?" She asks, it's a unnecessary question but I feel like I should let her know.

"Hmm... I don't know, but I feel like it. I was too distracted by how cute you are." I answered, she blushes at the compliment, she's cute! You thought, Sayo is beautiful and Hina is cute, even though they have the same faces.

"H-Hehe..." she fidgets, making twirls on her hair and her finger and letting it go. "Well... that's good then! If you're happy then I'm happy, if you're good then I'm also good meaning everything is good, which is okay!" She exclaims, making an imaginary rainbow with her hands above her head. I laugh at the statement, "That's true," I smiled at her. "I never felt so much affection before... thanks to you." I said, she turns redder. Aw she's so cute! I can't help but hug her and snuggle. She's so soft! I love her! "Oh and we probably need to clean this mess up," She says, Sayo's bedsheets are stained with white goo. "Yeah," I agreed.

4

"Nameless-chan, you really like cuddling me, don't you?" Hina smiles as cuddle her, both of you sat on a couch while watching a dog show. After what happened last night, you start to become more affectionate towards Hina. You can't help but love her, she's nice, she's soft, she's beautiful, she's cute, and she smells good! Probably because of the aromatic oils she uses, you start to think of using aromatic oils to match Hina's scent. "Hehe... you're just so cuddly I can't help it," you replied, nuzzling on her chest which is really soft, like marshmallows! As you nuzzle Hina, you saw Sayo's head poking out of the corner like a cat waiting for a mouse. When she notices that she's been seen, she comes out, yawning as if she just woke up, her hair is quite messy. "Good morning Sayo," you greeted her as she walks to the kitchen, "Good morning, Yorune-san," she greets back. She makes herself a cup of black coffee and two slices of toast. She sits on a chair, placing her coffee and toast on the table. She looks at the clock hanging on the wall, "It's already 10 am, I guess I overslept," she said as she sips on her coffee. "Yeah, I guess you're quite exhausted after having fun last night," you replied in a cold voice, how could she be so cruel to a helpless girl? You were just teasing her! Okay, sure, you went a little bit too far, but you can't help but pout and be a little mad at her. She raised her eyebrows, a puzzled look on her face, "Didn't you said that I can have you for one whole night?" She asked as she tilted her head. "But you could've atleast been gentle to me!" you yelled, "I couldn't move my legs, y'know!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I was even begging for you to stop but you won't listen!" You grit your teeth, threatening to crack, "Atleast Hina knows how to be gentle to me!"

"Oh? So you also had sex with her last night?"

"Yeah! She was so affectionate and passionate last night!" You glance at Hina who's been listening for the entire time, a tint of pink appearing on her face, you can't help but smile a little, she's so cute! I love her~! You cooed in your thoughts. You turned back to Sayo, "I see." She replies sternly. Gah?! You groaned, can something faze this pile cement? You picked up every single pillow you can see laying around in the living room and threw them at Sayo, who hid under the table for cover, "S-Stop throwing things!" She yelled, "You're gonna break something!"

"Not until you say sorry!" You yelled back. suddenly, Hina tugs on your sleeve, stopping you at your rampage, "Oh?"

"Calm down Nameless-chan! If you want, we could do it in my room," she grinned, completely making you stop. Sayo sighs in relief, making a mental note to treat Hina later. Sayo secretly sneaks out of the table while you were distracted and ran as fast as she can to her room, locking her door just incase so you can't murder her in her room. "R-Really?" You asked, trying to hide your excitement. 

"Yup! Do you want it vanilla or...?

"The usual."

"Coming right up."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this fan-fic supposed to have rich text on, but since I copied this from my notes (I already made it there with rich text so all I have to do is copy it) the supposed rich text disappeared after pasting it so I have to put it again. But the thing is, I'm using a phone and editing it is literally impossible (probably because my phone sucks lol. And no way in nine hells am I gonna type all this shit again) so sorry if it doesn't have rich text on, so some parts might be confusing. I made a mental note to myself to not copy my fan-fics in notes (cuz rich text doesn't appear so).


End file.
